


Welcome no more?

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!, Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: Crossover, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Bobbi Morse likes her new civilian coach. Tachibana is considerate and makes her feel at ease. His lover is not so pleased, however, when she brings something unexpected into the house.





	

Most men would give her second glances if she would pass them by in a bikini and skimpy towel. Especially if she would do so in a sleepy town like this, where nothing much happened. Tachibana Makoto didn’t give her one of those looks though. He also never asked why she knocked on his door in the suburbs, more than a mile from the nearest swimming pool, in that getup. Her hair still dripped, so he handed her a towel.

“Come in, Miss Morse,” he had said, and started their first session only after she had blow-dried her hair. There was a good explanation for the swimming clothes, really, but he never asked.

She had liked this young volunteer immediately and was glad he had been assigned to her as a civilian coach. All he wanted to do was help, and though she remained tight-lipped on the secrets of her profession, Bobbi talked a bit more about her family than she had planned to.

Her next appointment was postponed twice. She had wanted to stick with her program, but her mission in Paraguay lasted longer than expected. Elated with what the biodiversity she had discovered in the extra-terrestrial research centre, Bobbi drove to Tachibana’s house outside the city in a great mood.

A dark-haired man stood in the garden, watering the plants with a hose. Taller than Tachibana, he nodded at her after she had parked the car, but gave her little further attention. Bobbi glanced at the backseat. The sack moved a little. Perhaps she would do well to take it with her. The creature might get lonely.

She rang the bell and felt friendliness radiate from his smile when Tachibana opened.

“Hello, Miss Morse. How are you?”

“Well, Mr Tachibana, thank you. Nice flowers in your garden.” She gave a pointed look at the handsome man taking care of the plants. Tachibana blushed sweetly. That was as she had thought.

“Could you please take off your shoes? I have slippers in your size, this time.”

So, her first impression of Tachibana had not been wrong. Considerate, generous, cute. Bobbi threw a last envious look at the man in the garden. Tall, Dark and Handsome was lucky to have someone like Tachibana, who would undoubtedly fuss over him when he was sick, make his favourite dishes and cuddle up to him in bed.

Bobbi put on the soft, blue slippers and slung the sack over her shoulder as she followed him to his office. A rather large cat slept on the desk.

“You’re not allergic?” Tachibana asked.

“Never to cats.”

He smiled, gesturing at the comfortable chair she had sat on last time.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“I am okay, thanks.”

He sat down opposite her and stroked the cat’s back. Bobbi had to admit these visits helped. Perhaps it wasn’t even the talking, but the general sense that she was accepted here, with all her quirks and could talk about anything she liked. As long as it wasn’t work.

“I went to Asunción,” she started. “I saw the Iglesia de la Santísima Trinidad and went to two ballet performances.”

Tachibana smiled. “Do you have pictures?”

“I do.” She reached for her phone.

Reaching back, her thumb lightly touched the sack and pandemonium started.

The bat-like creature shrieked and rolled out. Protecting its eyes from the sudden waves of light with a wing, it threw up a slug it had been devouring.

Screaming in shock, Tachibana jumped away.

This scared the little creature. It took flight, fluttering around the little office. The cat tried to make a jump at it, but the creature managed to throw up on top of the cat's tail, this time some half-dissolved vegetables.

Steps sounded and the door swung open. “Makoto!”

The handsome boyfriend had come to the rescue. He rushed past Bobbi and put a protective arm around the brunet. “Are you all right?”

Tachibana nodded, but still looked frightened at the creature.

“Sorry. Sorry about this!” 

Bobbi whistled, trying to remember the exact tone needed to calm it down. First it began to fly even faster. Tachibana held his hands up, afraid he would be attacked. Ashamed of the bad impression she was making, she pursed her lips and tried again.

It finally reacted to Bobbi’s whistle and landed on her shoulder.

Docile now, it allowed her to put it back in the sack.

“Why are you carrying a bat around?” Tachibana let out.

“It’s not a bat. It’s from the Andromeda System. Caro… someone I know got it for me.”

Both men looked at her as if she were mad.

“I have a PHD in biochemistry. That’s why my friend thought I could help out.”

“So…. this is an alien?” the dark-haired man asked slowly.

“Yes.”

“You brought an alien into our house?”

“Eh…yes.”

The two men exchanged a glance.

“I’m sorry,” Bobbi said, dejected. She would not be welcome here anymore. Dammit.

“Is it dangerous?” Tachibana asked.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s a bit shy.”

“Does he have a name?”

She looked up in surprise. By now, she had expected they would throw her out, not ask for the name of an alien who had puked on their cat.

“Not yet.”

Tachibana now had a twinkle in his eye. “It seems a bit lost. Why not call him Sousuke?”

The other man frowned.

Hopeful, Bobbi tried to smile. “Is that your name?”

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” Tachibana said. “Or you would probably say Sousuke Yamazaki. His first name is Sousuke.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And…you.”

Bobbi could tell he wasn’t convinced of that yet. Yamazaki still had a protective hand on his lover’s arm, and probably didn’t like the idea of weird biochemists bringing aliens into their home.

“Could you please take little Sousuke home? My cat is a bit agitated. We can reschedule for next week,” Tachibana said.

Bobbi nodded, happy she was still welcome here. “Yes, let’s do that. I’ll bring snacks.”

Though Big Sousuke arched an eyebrow, Tachibana merely smiled and saw her out.

“Sousuke is nice, you know. Just a little protective.”

“That’s only right.” Bobbi gave him a cheeky smile. “Good for you on having found such a nice guy.”

Before he could stammer something in reply, Bobbi got into her car and waved goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I still enjoy Free! and just started enjoying the great Mockingbird comic, this story just popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
